We Will Make It Through
by Dimples73
Summary: What if Barbra Jean really had a gun? And it went off and she shot a security guard. Barbra Jeans family blames Brock is he safe?
1. Chapter 1

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

Brock sat on the couch hot water bottle on his side. Reba on the phone with Barbra Jean

"Barbra Jean have your boarded your flight yet? Yeah I know you can't hurry them up. Yes I'm sure if you had a gun it would hurry them up a lot faster. You shouldn't say stuff like that out loud." BANG!

Reba thought to herself was that a gun going off? Barbra Jean wouldn't have been that stupid would she?

"Hello? Uh Hello officer.. she what! Well is he okay? No I didn't know.. Yes by all means question her.. Is he going to be alright? Thank-you.. Uh yes her son Henry.. And my daughter Kyra .Are the kids okay? Yes thank you." Reba turned to Brock and replied, "Well, Barbra Jean is gonna be a little late, possibly 3-5 years."

"What happened?"

"She shot an officer. He is alive."

"Her father gave her a gun in case I do something." Brock told Reba

"She really had a gun?" Reba asked as she helped Brock get a little more comfortable

"I think she forgot it was there." Brock responded

"Well it went off and she shot an officer."

Brock groaned in pain form the kidney stone he replied," Oh God, nothing hurts like this!"

" Oh please, I've had three children." Reba responded

Brock looked at her he replied," Not through a straw."

After it passed Brock sat back he was out of pain for the moment.

Reba looked at Brock.

"What?"

"I knew we shouldn't have let Kyra go with Barbra Jean." Reba spat out

"Reba she was able to keep Henry calm." Brock told her as he grabbed his side again and groaned he really hated this

"Are you okay?" Reba asked

Brock nodded," Reba we have gotten through a lot we will get through this."

Reba nodded

Jake ran down. "Mom, dad I was just watching the news there was a shooting at the George Bush Intercontinental Airport. A guy was shot in the chest. He was rushed to the The Texas Medical Center." Jake replied, as there was a knock on the door Jake ran to the door. Henry was standing there with his suitcase Kyra ran into the house and hugged her mom Henry dropped his suitcase and ran to Brock he started sobbing he was only five. He had just witness his mother shoot someone.

"Mommy said she had a gun her daddy gave it to her the security guard came up to her and BAM! It went off" Henry exclaimed as he cried

"Jake, Kyra take Henry upstairs." Brock told them

"Dad has a kidney stone." Jake told him

"He has been eating a lot of spinach" Henry responded

"That's how he got stones?"

"It is –"

"Jake!" Reba warned

"You pass it thought your wiener," Jake said as he and Henry ran up the stairs

"Kyra what happened?" Brock asked trying to get comfortable

"What Henry said she kept saying she should get her gun out. I laughed thinking she was joking. Henry was so good he just played his DS. Barbra jean said something about if she had a gun she could move things along faster. A security guard herd that Barbra Jean brought her purse closer to her the security guard asked her what she said and Bam he was shot. He fell to the ground I took Henry away I picked him up I tried to distract him. That's when the other security guard talked to you.. Mom she really knew what she was doing. I think the guard was dead. She could be looking at life."

"Kyra honey go-UGH!" Brock replied grabbing his side

"Kyra go upstairs," Reba told her"

"Dad I'm almost eighteen I'm not a kid anymore"

"We know." Brock and Reba replied in unison.

Kyra nodded and went upstairs

"We have to find out about Barbra Jean."

"Brock when you're able you should go live at your house with Henry."

"I could file for divorce"

Reba nodded she spoke, "Are you you hungry?"

"I can't even think of food"

"Not even grilled cheese and vegetable soup?"

Brock nodded

Reba went in to fix lunch she returned she went to the steps,"Lizzy,Jake, Kyra, Henry lunch" Reba called

The kids came down the steps

"Kyra could I talk to you?"

Kyra sat beside Brock

"Kyra you do know your mother and I are very proud of you right?"

Kyra nodded

"Ugh!" Brock said keeling over

"Dad?"

"I'm okay"

Kyra nodded she hated seeing her parents in pain.

"Kyra go eat lunch with your brothers."

Kyra nodded

Reba gave Brock some soup. Kyra brought her brothers and nice into the living room to eat .

"Daddy will the officer be okay?" Henry asked

"We don't know." Brock replied

Reba looked at Brock she nodded at him

Brock understood what it meant

"Henry you know mommy is going to jail for a long time right?" Brock asked

"Yeah she did a bad thing she needs to be punished." Henry replied

"Henry did you come up with that on your own?" Reba asked

"No Kyra told me that at the airport. She kept me busy so I didn't see the bad. Mommy was calling up we didn't see her. Kyra said what she did was bad. And that she didn't want me to see bad stuff." Henry replied

"That was bad of her your brave Henry" Lizzy said hugging him.

Reba mouthed thank you to Kyra. She took her brothers and Lizzy into the kitchen to clean up. After she took then outside to play.

Reba sat beside Brock she rubbed his back.

Brock spent time with Jake, Henry Kyra and Elizabeth they looked at photos and laughed at their parents in Lizzy's case she laughed at her grandparents.

A few days passed Brock he passed the stone he moved back into his home with Henry

Barbra Jean was behind bars Barbra Jean's family were trying to get custody of Henry Brock was fighting tooth and nail. Brock had signed the divorce papers, as did Barbra Jean. The security guard was alive but still in critical condition Barbra Jean had a ten year prison sentence they had found more charges she hadn't paid a single parking ticket and she had never paid her taxes she had been audited several times. Her family was blaming Brock for everything. Reba often looked after Henry she kept him safe

Brock and Reba kept an update on the security Guard he had died the Judge tacked on life for Barbra Jean. Henry knew his mom was in jail for life. Barbra Jean told Reba she was sorry and to help her get out of jail. Reba laughed at her and told her to make friends with the rats.

Brock had already proposed several times. Reba told him to wait until his divorce was final. She almost couldn't wait to be with Brock. She enjoyed the time they spent together.

Reba POV

I walked into the living room. I had the afternoon to myself Jake and Henry were over at Brock's he had them for a few hours. I was planning on sitting down to read my new John Grisham novel I just sat down to read it when I heard

"Reba, I need your help!"

I put my book down and went to the door I unlocked and opened the door. I opened the door to see Brock holding his chest as blood seeped through onto his hand. I noticed he was shot in the stomach as well. He was covered in blood. His mouth was bleeding, his nose was bleeding he had blood everywhere I didn't know if he had been shot or if he had been beaten. I had a sick feeling the look in Brock's eyes was fear and pain.

"She shot me!" Brock said showing me his bloody hand and clasping onto the ground.

"Did you call 911?" I asked going to the phone.

"No Reba please don't let her shoot me again Buzzard is there they-"Brock was gasping for air.

I got to Brock's side. I noticed his hand was burnt. His head was bloody his head had a gash in it how he had walked here was beyond me I panicked where was Jake where was Henry had Katie Anne and Buzzard hurt them too? Where was Kyra? I had to keep Brock calm. I suddenly noticed his eye brows were gone his hair was shaved off. Or was he covered in blood?

I rubbed his head and comforted him. His head was defiantly shaved I could tell he was in a lot of pain. I pulled out my cellphone and called 911 I hung up the phone

"Kyra?" I yelled at the top of my lungs

She came running down the steps Brock was grasping for air

"Kyra get me some towels. Then I need you to go to your dad's and check on your brothers."

General POV

Kyra nodded and ran up the stairs she started to cry why had the Bookers done this why her father she and BJ had become so close why did she have to shoot the security guard why did her crazy family have to turn on her father?

She grabbed towels from the bathroom she shared with Jake she ran down stairs and gave them to her mom. Both of them put pressure on his head and chest trying to stop the bleeding.

"Reba make sure Henry is safe. Don't let the Bookers have him," Brock gasped

"Brock stay with me. Don't close your eyes. Brock open your eyes."

Jake ran in with Henry

"Mom, Mom something rea-"Jake stopped and looked at his father. He looked back at Reba. "Mom is he dead?"

"Before they hit him Buzzard took a razor and shaved dad's head and eye brows off. Trent sat on dad while they shaved his head. "Jake explained

"Dad got up he asked them why the Hell they did it. "We went to our room and hid "Henry replied

"Daddy I'm sorry I was born. I'm sorry I made you mad at me."

Brock opened his eyes he looked at his young son, "Henry you did nothing to make me mad. You're a good boy."

"Okay daddy" Henry said clearly not believing Brock

"Reba, I love you I always have."

"Brock, don't talk like that."

"Dad, Henry and I can put them in jail."

"You saw it?" Brock asked

Henry and Jake nodded

"Well not all of it they were cleaning off a metal bat and big Daddy had a shot gun he was putting in his truck they had the hose inside a window. Big Momma was cleaning with soap and water."

Brock looked at Reba. He hadn't meant for his sons to see what had happened. He was starting to go into shock.

"Brock satay with me. Don't leave us okay?"

The paramedics arrived they stabilized Brock and rushed him to the hospital.

Reba and the kids were right behind in the car. Reba told Kyra to call her sister at the shelter and to find out where Van was. She prayed Brock would live.

Kyra was praying her father would survive.

Henry wanted the evil people to stay in jail he didn't want to be around them. Not after they tried to kill his father. He looked up at Jake.

Jake put his arm round Henry. He was happy Henry was with them he was safe. He tried so hard not to cry he wanted to know why the Booker's had shaved his father's head and eye brows. It came to him he scrunched up his nose. He figured it would be easier for them to see his head. Jake looked out the window into the sky he prayed to God. He prayed for God to save his father. He and Henry were too young to loose their father.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**schramk126**

**jessie 33**

**gods-concrete-angel-princess79**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan**

**Courtney**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

**Shout outs:**

**Reba-Brockfan i love her story Deceived it is awesome and my favorite story and also**  
_******Enchantment II: Back in Time. two great stories.**_ -**If you like Reba and Brock stories then these stories are for you.**  
**jessie 33 ****I can't lose you -great story loving it. also if you like Dallas then check out all of jesse 33's Dallas stories they are great  
**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn-****Brock's Dilemma**,**Van's Mistake-Just what the title says this is a good story,**  
**Reba's Dream one of my faves ,****Brock's Decision another great story  
**

**New Act to the Show by rebanellsays/rebaneller.- if you like Reba and Narvel then this is the story for you.****I Need You**

**They Still Love One Another-Breba Forever- Great story I like it**

**With You I Am-rebafan- Posted On Wattpad very good story**

**Long lost son-collegegirl2805- West Wing Story great story **

**Somebody Should Leave-JusticeJ0**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

Reba paced the floor in the ER Henry sat quietly playing his Gameboy SP as did Jake Brock had bought both boys a Gameboy sp.

Cheyenne and Van showed up with Elizabeth. Reba was in a panic she felt eyes on her that sent chills up her spine.

She looked around she couldn't see a soul.

Henry walked over to Reba

"Reba is someone watching us."

Reba gulped Henry had felt it too were they being watched or was it just their imagination. She was about to speak to him when the doctor came out he spoke to Reba,"Mrs. Hart?"

Reba walked over to him so they were face to face.

"How is my husband please tell me?" Reba said

Cheyenne and Van looked at each other they had realized what Reba had said. Reba hadn't realized she just wanted Brock to be okay.

"Brock has sustained a severe injury. We had hoped that it was a concussion, but his CT scan showed something much more serious. He has a brain hemorrhage what that means is that a blood vessel in Brock's brain has ruptured, and is bleeding into his skull, putting pressure on his brain. Brock is going to require emergency surgery, during which we'll go in and use incisions to drain the blood, attempting to relieve the pressure. However, there are risks involved with the surgery, risks you need to know."

"What kind of risks?" Reba asked.

"There is a ten percent chance that the surgery won't work, and that the pressure on Brock's brain will continue to increase. Eventually this would compress the blood flow from his brain to the rest of his body, causing his organs to shut down slowly."

"Will my daddy live cause I know the evil people that hurt him and I will make sure my daddy-" Henry stopped he knew what he wanted to say he looked at Jake and Kyra for help

"My brother means my dad will see justice" Jake replied

"There is also the possibility that even if it works, Brock could remain in a coma. He could also suffer memory loss, personality changes, loss of speech, and loss of site as well as hearing loss, or paralysis. Unfortunately, we don't have much of a choice. Without the surgery, Brock's condition will deteriorate rapidly, until his body starts to shut down."

Reba signed for Brock to have surgery

"The surgery should take about eight hours, and then Brock will be moved back into the ICU. We'll know by tomorrow how effective the operation was. And the police have been notified your sons will have to testify."

Reba nodded and sobbed Kyra and Cheyenne comforted her as Van comforted Elizabeth, Jake and Henry

Reba left she found the chapel it was the perfect place together her thoughts she sat down and started to cry and pray.

"I thought I would find you here"

Reba looked around for the voice and saw Van

"Van"

"Reba the police are questioning Jake and Henry"

Reba and Van went to the waiting area.

Henry ran up to Reba," Reba she was here they took her away in hand cuffs."

Jake walked up to his mom he held onto her and cried. Reba comforted both the boys.

"Reba "

Reba looked to see the doctor she spoke to him, "Hi how is he?"

"It's touch and go from here on out. If the surgery worked, he should be waking up within the week."

"If it didn't-?" Reba asked, leaving the sentence hanging.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. Right now, we have to focus on the positive, which is that Brock is alive, and that he has a very good chance of pulling through."

"So he is okay?" Kyra asked her voice shook

"So far yes" She told the family

He took Reba to see Brock

"Reba I have to tell you what to expect."

Reba nodded

"You will notice the following a Monitor screen is a screen that displays Brock's heart rate, breathing, blood pressure, and intracranial pressure. Head dressing a bandage to keep the head injury or surgical incision clean and dry .ICP monitor a small tube placed into or just on top of the brain through a small hole in the skull. It measures the amount of intracranial pressure inside the brain. EKG lead wires — wires connected to the chest with small patches that measure heart rate and rhythm. Nasogastric tube — a tube inserted through the nose and into the stomach that can be used to suction the stomach or provide liquid food into the stomach. Endotracheal tube — a tube inserted through Brock's mouth into the trachea to help with breathing and suctioning. Intravenous catheter (IV) and intravenous fluid — a flexible tube through which fluid, nutrients, and medicine are given. Ventilator a machine that helps with breathing or breathes completely for a patient. In Brock's case it is breathing for him. Anti-embolism stockings these are long white stockings which help prevent blood clots from forming in the legs. Sequential compression stockings these are plastic leg wraps that inflate and deflate to help prevent blood from pooling in the legs. And a Foley catheter — a drainage tube from the bladder that allows urine to be collected and measured."

"How long will he be connected to all of the machines? Reba asked

"As long as he is in the coma," Dr. Jacobs told her.

Reba walked in and picked up Brock's hand she looked at him his head and face was swollen and badly bruised

"Thank you"

"Whoever did it wanted him dead? He was hit in the head and shot in the chest his hand was burnt"

Reba nodded she found herself blurting out," The Booker family."

The doctor jotted that down and left.

Reba caressed his cheek and picked up his hand and kissed it. She prayed he would come out of this.

A week passed. Kyra watched her brothers. Brock started showing signs of waking up. Reba barley left her husbands side

Reba was by Brock's side he was coming out of it

"Brock wake up" Reba

"Brock?" Reba said, as she caressed his cheek and held his hand

Brock's eyelids fluttered

"Brock, come on sweetie," Reba coaxed, tightening her grip on his hand. His eyelids fluttered once more, before slipping open to reveal his blue eyes. Reba shrieked with happiness and kissed his cheek.

"Oh Brock," Reba whispered, kissing his forehead. Brock's eyes were darting around the room as he tried to gather his surroundings, unable to talk because of the breathing tube.

Dr. Jacobs walked in he walked to Brock's bed Reba moved out of the way

"Brock, I need you to focus on me, okay?" he called, snapping her fingers over Brock's head. "Focus."

His eyes shifted towards her, confusion evident.

"Good. You're in the hospital. There is a tube in your throat to help you breathe, but we're going to take that out right now, okay? Blink once if you understand."

Brock obeyed

Okay, I'm going to grab the tube. I need you to take a deep breath on the count of three, and then blow out as hard as you can. Okay?" The doctor told him

Brock blinked again.

"Alright. One…two…three!" he quickly pulled the tube out, leaving Brock coughing. Reba felt for him

"Slow, deep breaths," the doctor told him, fastening an oxygen mask on his face and pulling the top half of his bed upright so that Brock was sitting up.

Brock nodded, leaning his head against the pillow.

"Now, Brock I need to ask you a few questions and a few tests" the doctor said

Brock nodded

The doctor spoke, "Mr. Hart, just to rule out memory loss I need to ask you a few questions. Can you tell me who you are?"

"Brock Enroll Hart. This is my best friend Reba. Whom I'm gonna marry soon." Brock told her as he flashed his trade mark grin at Reba

"God Brock could you tell me who did this to you?"

"The Booker family. My two boys saw it all. Reba I feel terrible."

"Brock they will be fine. They never saw it all. Don't worry just rest I will bring them by later."

Brock nodded and closed his eyes.

Over the next few hours Brock awoke in a panic a screaming panic he was terrified he was going to be finished off he kept seeing the Booker family beating him. He knew they were all behind bars but what if they had escaped.

Brock grabbed the covers he raised them above his head he was terrified.

His life had become fear he had become fearful. Reba had come in and discovered this when she came back to see him she touched his arm he went into a panic attack. The doctors sedated him. Reba couldn't believe what was happening to her best friend she wanted to go to the jail and take out the Booker family.

Reba was talking to Brock

All of a sudden Brock flat lined

"BROCK!" Reba screamed

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**schramk126**

**jessie 33**

**gods-concrete-angel-princess79**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan**

**Courtney**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

**Shout outs:**

**Reba-Brockfan i love her story Deceived it is awesome and my favorite story and also**  
_******Enchantment II: Back in Time. two great stories.**_ -**If you like Reba and Brock stories then these stories are for you.**  
**jessie 33 ****I can't lose you -great story loving it. also if you like Dallas then check out all of jesse 33's Dallas stories they are great  
**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn-****Brock's Dilemma**,**Van's Mistake-Just what the title says this is a good story,**  
**Reba's Dream one of my faves ,****Brock's Decision another great story  
**

**New Act to the Show by rebanellsays/rebaneller.- if you like Reba and Narvel then this is the story for you.****I Need You**

**They Still Love One Another-Breba Forever- Great story I like it**

**With You I Am-rebafan- Posted On Wattpad very good story**

**Long lost son-collegegirl2805- West Wing Story great story **

**Somebody Should Leave-JusticeJ0**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

The doctors ran in and stabilized him Reba sat sobbing. Brock was rushed into surgery

"What happened to him?"

"Your husband is very sick he's developed an infection." A nurse told Reba as she ran behind the bed.

Reba nodded she went out into the waiting area she started to pace the halls. She could not lose him. She really did love him.

"Mrs. Hart?"

"Hi how is he?" Reba asked

"He is doing very well. He is still in critical condition. We had to remove some of his intestines, his spleen is finished that was removed his liver was saved his pancreas had to be removed he had a bullet hit him in the left lung. We managed to fix his lung as well the shots were fired at his abdomen. Your husband should make a full recovery"

"Why couldn't his pancreas be saved?"

"The infection was taking over we had to remove it if we hadn't he would have died"

"Was there any way you could have saved the pancreas?"

"No, we will get him on saline and dextrose drip"

"You mean he will be diabetic for the rest of his life?" "For the time being maybe down the road we could look at a pancreas transplant."

"Why wasn't this discovered last week?"

"Mrs. Hart we were concerned about saving him we never expected him to develop an infection in his abdomen"

Reba shook his hand "Thank you doctor"

"there is more he has been deprived of oxygen for too long there may be some damage it may be permanent he he has lost oxygen we will see. If Brock has I suggest you and your family leave him here and continue with your lives"

" I would never do that to Brock"

He nodded and left

Reba ran to Brock's bedside and picked up his hand she started to talk to him

"Reba?" Brock whispered he was still drugged up she could tell he had slight damage to his brain his speech was slurred.

"I'm here," she said grabbing his hand. "I'm here." She said again kissing it

"Reba I love you?"

"Brock I love you too just rest"

"Reba. I don't think I'm the same. My brain feels different"

"Brock you have some Brain damage."

"My speech isn't normal."

" Brock your alive."

"Yeah?"

" Reba Don't Leave me."

"I won't ever leave you "Reba said as she kissed his forehead

Brock nodded and fell asleep

As Reba held Brock's hand, she kept thanking God for answering her prayers.

"Reba I just don't feel like myself."

"SHHH, Brock get some rest." Reba said covering him up.

"Reba I love you so much you're my only love."

"I love you too now just rest sweetheart."

Brock closed his eyes he opened them a few times to make sure Reba was still there

"Brock visitation hours are over I have to go home."

Brock nodded.

Reba kissed his cheek.

Brock smiled he loved his best freind

The next morning Reba walked into Brock's room to find him on a few more IV's he was sobbing

"Reba I – they – I'm on insulin" Brock managed to choke out.

"I know I was just told it may take several weeks before you can eat."

"Reba, they said my stomach I have temporary paralysis of the stomach"

Reba nodded the doctors had told her everything.

She sat on the opposite side of where Brock had surgery he rubbed his back. She couldn't imagine what Brock was feeling at this moment. All she knew was she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. She also knew the emotional outbursts were form the brain injury.

"Reba," Brock spoke as he got a hold of himself.

"Yes Brock, "Reba said rubbing his arm

"Please don't go. I promise I will be a better man. I love you so much."

"Brock I'm not going anywhere."

Brock nodded. Cheyenne brought the kids with her Brock and Reba told the kids about Brock.

Kyra offered to babysit Henry and Jake.

Brock was told he wouldn't be able to leave the hospital until he could tolerate food.

Reba and the kids visited with him for a few hours.

Reba left Cheyenne in charge when she got home telling the kids she had to take care of things. She went to Bock's condo she packed up his things she got his favorite Texas longhorns shirt. All of his clothes his golf clubs and other things that were important to him.

She was about to leave when the mail man pulled up. She waited in her car as soon as she left she got the mail. She opened a letter addressed to Brock. It was his divorce papers. Brock would be happy. Later on that night she took the kids and checked into a hotel. She dint feel safe in her home.

The next day Reba arrived at the hospital Eugene was with Brock.

"See Brock I told you she would come" Eugene told him

Brock nodded he rubbed his nose he hated the NG tube

"Reba they have me on saline and dextrose drip and morphine for the pain. Reba they ruined my life."

"No Brock they never ruined your life. You will get through this." Reba said rubbing his head

"I saw myself in the mirror. I don't have hair or eye brows."

"Buzzard shaved your head as Trent sat on you." Reba told him

Eugene stayed and talked to Brock for a while. He told Brock he would see him soon. He left and went to the office.

"Reba I can't eat anything, I become so sick"

"It is okay we will work on that."

Brock nodded as he looked up at the bag filled with insulin being on insulin was now a forever thing for him.

Reba sat beside Brock she rubbed his back. He was starting to show signs of the old Brock. His brain was still injured

Brock took Reba's hand

"Good morning Brock we are going to see if you can keep liquids down today"

Brock nodded he drank some juice and vomited it back up. He looked at Reba. A nurse cleaned him up.

Reba and Brock were alone like they always were during the day Brock still wasn't able to keep any food down it had been a week since his last surgery.

The doctors told Brock he was on track .they ran tests the results came back normal.

"Reba?"

Reba looked at Brock," yes Brock" she replied

"Will you marry me?" he asked his words were still slurred he just hoped Reba would still love him with a brain injury

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**schramk126**

**jessie 33**

**gods-concrete-angel-princess79**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan**

**Courtney**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

**Shout outs:**

**Reba-Brockfan i love her story Deceived it is awesome and my favorite story and also**  
_******Enchantment II: Back in Time. two great stories.**_ -**If you like Reba and Brock stories then these stories are for you.**  
**jessie 33 ****I can't lose you -great story loving it. also if you like Dallas then check out all of jesse 33's Dallas stories they are great  
**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn-****Brock's Dilemma**,**Van's Mistake-Just what the title says this is a good story,**  
**Reba's Dream one of my faves ,****Brock's Decision another great story  
**

**New Act to the Show by rebanellsays/rebaneller.- if you like Reba and Narvel then this is the story for you.****I Need You**

**They Still Love One Another-Breba Forever- Great story I like it**

**With You I Am-rebafan- Posted On Wattpad very good story**

**Long lost son-collegegirl2805- West Wing Story great story **

**Somebody Should Leave-JusticeJ0**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


End file.
